Dark Secrets: Love and Hate
by Ayame Mizikai
Summary: [Sequal to Dark Secrets: Tears of the Heart] It's been 6 years and Suki has no recollection of her former self, Kagome. A problematic character who's just as stubborn as Kagome. Read to Find out! plz R
1. Love and Hate

**Author's Note: **Enjoy second story!

Part Two: Love and Hate

Japan: 1931

Chapter One: A Wife's Tale: Rebirth of the Innocent

Five minutes after midnight, the small village where Kagome was burnt, was destroyed. It was blown up by Inuyasha's anger. He had risen quietly into the air until his figure was seen clearly in the middle of the moon, and released a ball of energy into the village. It was big enough to destroy the whole village, but not enough to destroy the trees surrounding it. And when Inuyasha was done, fifteen people were only killed. That didn't satisfy him though, because more than fifteen villagers were responsible, and he was going to pay them back, including his Aunt, if she was wrong about Kagome.

Inuyasha had come a long way, born in the late 1300s, he had seen and heard many things. He had also seen how far these mortals have gone; how far they had changed. He had grown sick of them, no longer thirst for mortal blood, and he had gone into hiding. It had been after the death of his father.

Had he known the kind of trouble his mother was in at the time he went underground, he would have never gone into hiding, but he had disappeared, deep into the ground and had never awaken until the early 1400s.

By then, he had found out he had a stepfather and a very young stepbrother, whom he had grown to love and care for. Sesshomaru was a curious child, always on the run, always curious about life. Inuyasha was practically his hero, and Inuyasha was always bringing home candies and toys for Sesshomaru to play with. He admitted, he spoiled Sesshomaru pretty badly. Up until Sesshomaru's thirteenth birthday, he was the same boy…and then one day, he changed.

Inuyasha came home after Sesshomaru's fourteenth birthday only to find him waiting. They had gotten into a heated argument since Sesshomaru had found out from their mother that Inuyasha was not solely, completely human. Sesshomaru had then done some researching and had found so much information about Inuyasha's kind and the Vampires that Inuyasha had forgotten all about. After the heated argument, stepbrothers were then enemies, and though Inuyasha had tried his very best to warn Sesshomaru about the path he had taken, Sesshomaru had refused to listen.

Finally, after eight years of jealous, hurt and anger, Sesshomaru had gotten himself turned, at the young age of 22, into a Vampire. Inuyasha had been so angry he had almost killed his very own stepbrother. Thankfully, his mother stopped them. Ever since that day, the words family…loyalty…stepbrothers, no longer held any true meaning, no longer meant anything to the both of them.

His mother died of a broken heart, and his father…well, he killed himself a week later.

"T'is sad to think of naught, but the past." The voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here, Mamoru?" Inuyasha questioned without turning around to look at his friend.

"You goddamn destroyed the whole village."

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha grinned bitterly." Most of them escaped."

"Revenge is not the answer." Mamoru placed a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged Mamoru's hand away. "Try telling that to me when your Aninoko gets killed."

Mamoru opened his mouth to argue, but it was the truth.

"If you need my help, my friend, you can ask me."

Inuyasha smiled at his friend, but with no true emotion. His friend would do anything that was asked of him. They have almost, practically grown up together since their fathers were so close, but Inuyasha had disappeared until a century ago—and they had picked up their relationship as friends—where it was left off.

"This is not your problem, so I ask you to stay out of this. I will handle this myself."

"Where are you going—what are you going to do?"

"Revenge," his eyes glittered as he said that. "Until we meet again."

"You are leaving?" Mamoru questioned.

"I am going under."

Mamoru's eyes widened in surprised. "Again? But you just came out a century ago!"

"Until Kagome returns." Inuyasha answered truthfully. "If I do not want the beast to consume me."

Mamoru nodded and watched his friend disappeared into the night.

"Darling, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The soft husky voice came through the silent night.

"Nothing," Mamoru said silently as he held out his arms. Aninoko silently stepped into his arms.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Mamoru sighed as he pulled her close against him. "He won't be back for a long while…"

"What do you mean?" She lean her head against his shoulders.

"Until Kagome returns."

Aninoko sighed sadly. "You do not know what you have until you lose it."

"Thank God I did not lose you."

"Would you have gotten revenge for me?" Aninoko grinned.

"Hell yeah," Mamoru growled, remembering the human who had stabbed Aninoko almost to death.

"Stupid Prince," Aninoko put her arms around Mamoru. "Revenge is not the answer."

Mamoru grinned. Aninoko had heard everything, yet she would like him to think she had not. "Try telling that to yourself when someone kills me."

Aninoko chuckled. "Come, let us go inside so you can prove how much you love me."

Mamoru grinned wickedly. "Yes, let us…"

Aninoko laughed gently and kissed Mamoru on the lips, and they made their way back into the forest that was almost burnt beyond recognition.

"The Vampires were of a different race than the Vampils. Since the beginning of time Vampires and Vampils hated one another for each were determined to be the stronger one. Many battles were fought, gruesome battles in secret places unknown and unheard of in the human world. Many Vampires and Vampils killed fighting for the right to be stronger than the other and this battle lasted more than a hundred years.

"Until finally, one day, the leader, the Queen of the Vampils grew tired of the war, the long and quiet war in the human world, and so she devised a plan. A plan to seduce the King of Vampires, then kill him when his back was turn. The plan worked, everything went the way they expected it to work, except for the fact that they were married. The King married her and though the young Queen still wanted peace for her kind, she could no longer kill the King because she had grown to love him. She had grown to see the man, to admire, and adore him. And when the time came to kill him…she could not.

"Thus the Queen had felt she had failed her dead family and her kind and proceeded to kill herself. Did she or did she not succeed in killing herself? The question will never be answered, but the marriage forged a bond ever. Ever since then, there had been less fight and more talk of peace and a great hope for peace in the bleak future ahead.

"Yet, there were still many who rebel against the marriage, many who wanted to be the all powerful and the war still rage on. No matter how many Vampires and Vampils fought, the Royal Family refused to lose hope. They tried to stop the fights that break out, and they tried, but their soldiers were murdered, and the great King was going to give up hope—but he had one last weapon—a Vampire assassinator who killed without mercy and brutally. He was known as the Chosen One.

"The Chosen One assassinated all the leaders of the rebel group. He killed the leaders of the Vampires and the Vampils alike, to him; they were just one and the same. He sliced their heads, stabbed them through their hearts; he put fear into the hearts of rebels everywhere and took the rebels to the King to be dealt with. Everyone called him the very Devil, the Stone Heart because he spared no one any mercy—and rumor has it—not even to the women and children.

"When peace came at long last, the Chosen One was given a reward. He was given a rich mansion and almost a thousand acre of land. There, he created his own village, took care of his own and all he asked of those who came to live in his village was that they be loyal and cause no trouble.

"The Choson One lived alone for many years, and at last, he took a mistress. It was rumored that he took a Vampil mistress—but he took a human mistress who later gave birth to a son. Though the son was a bastard, the mistress did not care. She did not want to marry the Chosen One, but she loved him very deeply and would gladly risk her life for her love and her child.

"Eventually, the villages and the people who the mistress thought were her friends betrayed her. She was kidnapped while her child had disappeared. They did this so the Chosen One would come after her, and he did. Rescuing his only love had cost him his life. His son returned and killed those responsible for his father's death, but it could not bring his father back. The Chosen One became a legend, putting fear into the hearts of many young Vampires and Vampils today, and his son…his son became a favor of the King and he took over his father's job. He became The One; he dealt with those who did not follow the laws of the V&V (Vampires&Vampils) and watching silently, over the humans, who the V&V have haunted for many generations….

"He was Inuyasha Kuyashi…"

Inuyasha went after the escaped villagers. He spared no one alive—killed without mercy to ease his pain, but the more he killed, the more pain he felt. He kept seeing Kagome's face, and every time he stabbed someone, every time another blood got on his sword, her face would turned anguish, as if in pain herself, and Inuyasha felt like she was stabbing Kagome instead of the villagers.

Ever since he took his father's job, his oath, he had promised himself that he would do all in his power to protect the humans, to serve and guard them from the thieving powers of the bloodlust V&V. He had never thought that the humans would turn on him after all that he had done; he had never thought that he would go back on a promise he made, but here he was now, killing humans. It was wrong, he knew he had no right to play God with peoples' life, but what can he do? They played God with a mere innocent girl's life. Had someone told him a century ago that he would kill not because it was his duty, but because he was killing for his own personal perverse pleasure: revenge, Inuyasha would have bashed that person head against a tree trunk and laughed at the mess he had created, but not now, not when it was actually happening for real.

Inuyasha sighed. The image of Kagome's pained face crossed his face each time his blade went through another body. When he could stand it no more, he dropped the bloody sword down on the ground and found himself a river. Without another ounce of thought on his clothes, he jumped into the deep lake and closed down his system. It was time to sleep for the day; he didn't have to breath for a whole twelve hours.

That evening, Inuyasha came out of the river with his wet clothes on, but he felt no coldness, no nothing. He picked up his sword, which was covered in dried blood and threw it into the cold river. Fifteen minutes later, the sword came flying out and into Inuyasha's hand, clean and shiny as new.

"That is not how you clean yourself."

Inuyasha stiffened. "I just want to get rid of the blood."

"Why did you kill them?"

"Why did you take them with you?" Inuyasha countered.

"I cannot just let them die like that. Their deaths will be on my Inuyashal."

"What is one more added when Kagome's death is already on your Inuyashal?"

"You are a selfish bastard."

"Thank you, my good Aunt." Inuyasha told her coldly. "But I care not what you think of me."

Inuyasha took a step, and then another, walking away from his Aunt.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped, but didn't turn around to look at his Aunt. The Aunt he thought he knew…the Aunt he thought he cared for….

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," he answered truthfully.

"Master."

Inuyasha stopped at the voice. "Seki."

"Will you be returning?"

"Once Kagome is back," Inuyasha answered truthfully.

"Very well, I will be awaiting for your return then." Seki bowed.

"Take care of yourself," Inuyasha told him. "And the others."

"Very well, sire."

"And while you are at it, get yourself a family." Inuyasha turn to look at Seki. "I will see you."

Seki bowed and disappeared into the night, just as Inuyasha did.

"The Vampires, they were a small race, but slowly rapidly growing. The Vampils, they were a big race, but slowly they were rapidly decreasing. Less and less were they willing to mate with humans after the disappearance of Inuyasha, the Chosen One, after his father. There were many rumors surrounding his disappearance. Many said he died by human hands, by the hands of the mysterious young girl whom he had rescued. Others say he was still alive and can be seen, sometimes, walking alone, as if searching for someone…something. Some say that he had fallen into the deepest and oldest of trap: love. He had let his lover destroy him.

"Nevertheless, his disappearance brought about a great change in the V&V life. Those who live in fear of being hunted down and killed by Inuyasha now reemerge, more powerful than ever, and more determined to rebel against the peace of the V&V. They took advantage of his disappearance, killing both humans and the V&V. However, their rebellion only lasted a few months, and then they retreat, into hiding again. The reason of their retreat was unknown, but there was proof now, more than ever, that Inuyasha did not fall into the oldest trap of love and that he was still very alive and well, and ready to keep his promise, ready to do justice upon those who were doing injustice."

"We cannot keep up this pretense much longer," Mamoru sighed warily as he leaned back against the chair.

"You mean, I cannot keep up this pretense much longer," Seki grinned at Mamoru. "What makes you say that?"

"I do not know." Mamoru sighed. "If anyone ever finds out, we will be in deep trouble."

"Ah, but they will not find out, besides, you are the King you know?"

"Not the true one."

"Hah, you have royal blood in you, you are a good King, believe me."

"I do not see why you have to act in Inuyasha's place."

"You know why." Seki seated himself across from Mamoru. "Inuyasha is gone, disappeared. I cannot contact him, I have tried to locate him, but it is like he has disappeared from the face of the earth, just like Sesshomaru. Have you seen him or heard of him?"

"Who? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?"

"Both."

"No. I have not heard from both of them."

"I begin to suspect that Sesshomaru has also gone into hiding, but he has gone to train to become more powerful."

Mamoru sigh. "So both of them are gone?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling when Kagome is back, Dimen will be back as well."

Mamoru didn't say anything for a long while, and then he look at Seki and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Seki grinned. "You are not going to let me be are you?" He shook his head. "I feel guilty. Inuyasha had made me Kagome's guard while he is gone, but I failed him."

"Inuyasha does not blame you though." Mamoru told him.

"Still, I need to do this for him, after all, he has watch over me, now it is time for me to repay him."

Mamoru shook his head. "Where could Inuyasha have gone that we cannot even sense him, contact him…?"

"That, I do not know, sire, that I do not know…"

Japan: Tokyo

1983

"Congratulations, Mr. Mitsushi, you have a girl."

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Mitsuhi grinned proudly as he gently touch the face of his newborn daughter, and smiled at his wife, who was looking at him through tired eyes. "Wife, we have a daughter."

"And a good time to have a daughter, too," Mrs. Mitsushi closed her eyes as she told her husband. "She is born under the protection and love of the Boar."

"Great wealth and success," Mr. Mitsushi smiled. "What shall we name her?"

"Suki Mitsushi."

"Suki it is…"

And as if the baby knew her name, it started to cry out for food, for protection from its love ones.

On November 25th, 1983, at eight-thirty pm, Suki Mitsushi was born.

Not far from the city of Tokyo, in the mountainous side of Japan, in the deepest, darkest and coldest corner of a small cave, a pair of dark black gleaming eyes opened at the Inuyashand of the baby's crying. His mouth curved slowly into a smile, and his mouth opened. Only one word was heard in the silent cave: "Kagome…"

Not far from the cave, buried deep in the ground, a pair of golden eyes opened….

Suki knew her mother by sight, and she knew her father, but she knew this stranger was neither her parents. This stranger was staring at her with deep black eyes, and Suki didn't like it one bit, that was probably why she opened her mouth and filled with quiet night with a loud cry. She wanted to be in her mother's arm, she wanted to feel safe, and she didn't want that strange pair of eyes looking at her. She was young, but that didn't mean she was dumb.

"Turn on the lights," Mrs. Mitsushi yawned. "I need to feed her, she's crying."

"I'll get her for you," Mr. Mitsushi eagerly went to pick up his daughter, any excuse at all to hold his first baby in his arms. "She looks so much like you."

Mrs. Mitsushi smiled. "She has your nose."

He gave Suki a small kiss on the cheek. "Go to your mother now, and be a good girl."

…………

"The Vampires, the Vampils, they were forgotten in this year where magic no longer exists, where science seem to have an explanation for everything. Medicines were developed, new technologies were made day in and day out and while people were busy with their daily, now busy life, there were those who remain in the night, those who watch and prey on human life, on human blood. These V&V were forgotten, and were told only in legends, in movies. They were told as stories to scare little children and to keep them from being naughty, but what they do not know, they do not fear.

"However, there are still many who made a life of the human ways, many who live by the human rules and feed only by night. Many live in fear of ever being found out and hunted down like before in the past. But this did not prevent them from trying to live a quiet, peaceful life, and when the time came, once again, to rebel against the peace that is now permanent in the V&V community, they will do so, rising once again to defeat the King, whose whereabouts were unknown.

"But until then, many are doctors, who drink the blood of their patients at night while others are businessmen who hold fortunes enough to make a king weep. They are few in numbers, but their strengths match those of a hundred men, and they are real. They are very real, only, they have been forgotten, and that will a mistake the humans will never forget once this city is done with them….

"In this city, anything can happen, and while you're trying to decide who to trust and who is who, keep a lookout from behind because anything can happen, in this big, busy city of Tokyo…."

-------------------------------------------------------

End


	2. The Beginning of the End

2: The Beginning of the End  
Japan: Tokyo  
1988: _Six years later_

"Don't play so close to the road now."

"I won't, mommy," Suki shouted back as she ran outside and into the front yard. She was giggling by the time she reached outside. She was going to play with her new shiny ball that her daddy had bought for her birthday, her sixth birthday. She bounced the ball once, watching in awe as it flew high up into the sky and then move out of the way as it came down.

She grabbed the ball again and this time jumped to see how high she could throw the ball. It went even higher than before. She caught it as it came down and threw it. It slept from her hand and rolled towards the street.

She grabbed it just before it went over the sidewalk and look back to see if her mommy was looking out the window at her. She saw that her mommy was busy talking on the phone and so she threw the ball into the sky once more. She watched as it went up into the sky and tried to catch it when it came down. She missed and it bounced a couple of feet away from her, into the middle of the road.

Suki frowned. She needed to get mommy. Her mommy told her never to go into the streets. She ran back inside the house and shouted for her mommy.

"Hush, I'm busy now, honey," her mother told her as she tugged on her mommy's skirt. "Don't bother me."

"But Mommy, my ball is out in street." She said.

"Mommy will get it for you in a little while," her mother said absently as she wrote the ingredients down for some kind of food she was making. "Okay, now do you boil that after or before you do the meat?"

Suki frowned even more. She wanted to shout and stomp her feet, but her mother wouldn't like that. She tugged at her mother's skirt once more.

"What is it, honey?" Her mother look down at her with the phone nested on her neck.

"Can I go get it then?"

"Of course," her mother told her. "Just watch where you are going."

Suki smiled at her mommy and then ran back outside. The ball was still right where it was. She ran towards it, her hands stretched out in front of her.

The car came out of nowhere, and Suki wasn't paying attention. Before she knew it, the car was almost right in front of her, trying to stop and Suki could only stare at the front of the car as it came towards her, beeping at her to move out of the way….

A pair of arms grabbed her and Suki started to cry even as the danger passed.

"Hush," the silent voice told her, and Suki quieted down to small sobs. "You are safe now, little one. Hush."

Suki look up to see a pair of golden eyes look at her with such warmth that she quieted down immediately. "Inuyasha." She blurted out, and laughed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha come back!"

Inuyasha look surprised. Kagome remembered him, or should he say, Suki remembered him. He wasn't expecting her to, but she did. That was unheard of before. But he picked her small fragile body up into his arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but hiccupped softly. "My ball, my shiny new ball."

Inuyasha looked behind him, across the street at the ball that was now flattened. "Right here," he smiled as he held out an exact copy of the ball. "I saved it."

Suki gasped happily as she hug the ball into her small body and then she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she yawned sleepily, forgetting about the ball. "Where Mommy and Daddy?'

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Suki. "That is right, you have a family now, do you not?"

"Fably," Suki murmur as she lean her head against his chest. "Fably and Inuyasha."

"She's in here, honey, what are you talking about?"

"But, but…" Mrs. Mitsushi wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I checked in here a while ago and she wasn't in here."

"She probably was tired and came back here, come on, you go and rest. You've had a tired day, I'll do the cooking."

"But…"

"No buts," Mr. Mitsushi kissed his wife gently on the lips. "Go."

"Okay," Mrs. Mitsushi said reluctantly. "Don't burn the food this time."

He chuckled. "I won't. I've learned a lot since I was a married man."

Suki yawned as her parents closed the door behind him. She was sleepy and she brought her hands out to grasp something, but she couldn't find it.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered tiredly. "Where...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was right by her side. "Go to sleep."

"Inuyasha...be back?" Suki opened her eyes.

"When you are all big," he told her, and then he kissed her gently on her forehead and she fell asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled softly as her eyes closed. At least she had no idea how to resist his magic anymore. His chuckle stopped though, when he saw the calendar on the wall. November 26th, 1988. Didn't his Aunt say that Suki was going to be born in the year 2000?

He turned back to look at Suki. The little figure was exactly like Kagome when she was small. She had the same innocent look about her, the same dark hair and nose, the same circular baby face. She even remembered him. It was her all right. His Aunt must be getting old in her years to make such a miscalculation. He'll have to go and bring her the good news.

Suki grew up, going from six years old to twelve years old, from twelve years old, to sixteen years. As her body and her brain grew, her past was forgotten, and soon she forgot about the mysterious man who saved her when she was six, soon forgot about everything. Her mom died in a car crash, being hit by a drunk driver, when she was eight years old. Only her mother was in that car.

Her father didn't let that keep him down; instead, he worked even harder and cared for her even more than ever. Suki lost her mother and she suffered greatly from it, but that didn't keep her down also, after all, she still had her father right?

That was what she thought, until she was twelve. Whether it was her fate, or her luck, she was in the car with her father when another drunk driver hit them. She was sitting in the back seat her father was in front. When she came to, she found her father and her a couple of feet away from the burning car, safe. She didn't remember going out and her father didn't remember being thrown out, so someone must have helped them, whoever it was, she never found out, but she was still thankful for that person. Ever since then, she was afraid of fires, after seeing the fire in front of her, burning away the car. Her doctor had said it went even deeper than that for no one ever suffered after seeing a car on fire, but nothing had happened to her before to make her afraid of fire.

Her father survived until they were at the hospital. She was released a day after and her father lived for two days until he died. Suki was right by his side when he died. She was still talking to him and didn't realize he was dead until the doctors rushed in. By then, it was too late.

By age twelve, Suki found herself alone in the world.

And ever since then, she had never been the same.

Her father had given her a necklace. He had told her that she was born with it and it was clutched to her hand. It wasn't until a couple of days later after she came home that they noticed. They have kept it for her. And ever since that day she received her necklace she started seeing things she shouldn't see, feeling things she shouldn't feel.

It first started when she was in the orphanage. They have given her a little stuff doll to play with and she had picked it up and immediately seen images, voices, a baby crying, someone talking, another person screaming. She had drop the doll and refused to touch it ever since.

The second time was when she had a bad dream and touched the necklace her father had given to her. She had clasped her hand around it and when she did, she felt herself drifting and suddenly saw a girl, much older than her. Someone had called her by the name of Kagome, and then she had seen her get burned.

Ever since then, she had never touched the necklace on her neck. No matter how tempted she was, she refused to touch it. She had found out that she had a gift. She could sense, feel, see whatever material she touch, and so she schooled her emotions, careful to not let anything show when she did touch a cup, a stuff doll and see things she shouldn't be seeing.

She knew she was different, but that didn't stop her, and she was now sixteen. Two more years and then she would be allowed to go free. Two more years and she would finally be free of the orphanage and those stinky foods.

"I can't believe they serve those stinking mashed potatoes again!"

Suki turned to see one of her friends from the orphanage.

"That was yesterday," Suki told her. "We're in school now. We don't have to worry about it until lunch time."

"I hate it over there sometimes," her friend told her. "Too bad we can't escape eh? Go live on our own."

"We're not old enough," Suki told her. "Besides, we don't even have a job."

"Yeah, I know, that's the sad thing about being an orphan."

Suki didn't comment. Instead she was looking at the door, staring at a boy who had just walked into the room. He was no different from all the rest, except…except his golden eyes reminded her of a pair a long time ago. She couldn't remember where she had seen them, but she had seen them somewhere before, she was sure of it.

She kept staring at him, willing him to turn her way, to meet her eyes, but he refused. He wouldn't meet her gaze at all, and she grew angry. Why wouldn't he listen to her? She was—

"Suki," her friend nudged her.

Suki blinked, dazed. For a moment there, she thought he actually heard her and was communicating, she laughed shakily to herself. Yes, she was most definitely going crazy. She seriously needed to stop with those midnight scary books.

"Look at that guy."

Suki turned just in time to see another guy step inside, this time, he had silver hair that should have made him look old, but he wasn't. In fact, he looked very dashing, especially with his dark piercing eyes and sharp well-define nose.

Okay, Kagome told herself, you definitely need to stop reading those scary vampire novels. You act as if you almost know them, but you have never even seen them in your whole entire life.

She turned back to look at the golden eye boy. She knew though, in her heart and in her mind that she had seen him from somewhere before. She didn't know where, but she did. It was almost like recognizing an old friend who she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

It was confusing, and scary.

This time, the guy turned her gaze on her. He stared at her and Suki was unable to move her gaze away from him.

And then he smiled.

**Hello. **

That brought her out of it, and she looked around her. "What?"

Her friend turned to look at her, "Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

Her friend shook her head.

"I thought I heard someone say hello." Suki frowned.

"Maybe you heard it in your brain," her friend joked, not knowing how true it was.

Suki ignored them the rest of the day. She seriously needed to get some rest, she thought.

"Are you okay?" Her friend look worried.

"Fine," she answered. "I just need to stop reading those vampire novels."

She grinned at her. "Why don't you try reading those romance novels for once?"

"A couple of those vampire novels are romance novels," Suki admitted.

The teacher came in before they could continue their conversation and Suki focus on school instead of anything else.

She was running again in the forest. Everywhere she turned, a pair of golden eyes was looking at her. She couldn't escape them even if she wanted to.

"Kagome."

It called out, but to whom? She wasn't Kagome. She was Suki.

"Kagome, come back to me."

The voice wasn't loud or booming. It was low and whispery, soft. It should have frightened her, but for some reason, it didn't.

"I'm not Kagome." She answered back.

No one answered.

"Hello?" She asked again.

"You have forgotten," the voice came again. "The necklace, touch the necklace."

Suki shook her head even though no one can see it.

"Why not?"

"I see…things I don't want to," she answered.

"That is something you must face before you remember."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you willing…?"

"Willing to what?" She shouted.

"Are you willing to face your past? Are you willing?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you love me enough to face your past?"

"I don't even know who you are; I don't even know who I am!"

"You are Kagome."

"Who are you?"

Silence.

Suki look around, searching for the pair of golden eyes, but they were no longer in sight. Now she felt cold, unprotected. She wanted to shout his name, wanted him to come back, to keep the fear at bay, but she didn't know his name, didn't know him….

After a moment, she knew he was gone for good, and she opened her eyes. Suki found herself in the orphanage, the balcony window opened, the weather outside was clear.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered as the name came out of nowhere.

Inuyasha who was already halfway down the street, turned as he heard her call. He turned his face to look at the orphanage where she was, and then he answered her, knowing she could hear. "Yes."

And then Suki closed her eyes and went to sleep again, knowing that in the morning when she awoke, she would forget everything that had happen because he willed it, and she always have to listen to him when he wanted something done….

-------------------------------------------------------

End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** heh yea I know it's a short chapter sorry…but hey at least I updated!

The rest of this story has been finished as well im just revising it. So you should expect a chapter a day…as long as I get reviews. No reviews no more chapters!!


	3. A New Life

10: A New Life  
Japan: Tokyo

"Suki!"

"No…not now!" Suki groaned silently as the headmistress from her orphanage called her from the doorway of her classroom.

"Suki, please, come with me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Suki smiled politely.

"Hmmm…trouble?" Her classmate friends asked her.

Suki raised her head high. "I never get in trouble, though why she would come all this way to get me must be something important."

"Or you're getting adopted," someone suggested.

Suki snorted at him." That is highly unlikely."

Her friend, Karl, who was also from the orphanage, grinned at her, "Go on."

Suki followed the headmistress to her office, a block away from the small public school she was enrolled in. The streets were alive with people and there was something in the air. Suki could feel it by the way people ran back and forth as if expecting something to happen and they didn't want to miss it.

"I know this will come as a shock to you, but we have finally located a relative of yours."

Suki stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "What?"

The madam walked on, never turning to look behind her. "You heard me. He is your stepbrother."

Suki blinked. Stepbrother? Her parents loved each other, and they never adopted, so why would she have a stepbrother unless her father or mother had been cheating on each other?

Suki's eyes glowed. She was going to exposed him, but first, she needed to see him and ask him a couple of questions…

"He's twenty years old, which means he's old enough to take care of a sixteen year old girl like you."

Suki growled silently to herself. "I can take care of myself."

"His name is Inuyasha, you will call him Brother Inuyasha."

This time Suki stumbled. She heard that name before, Inuyasha…,but to call him Brother Inuyasha sounded a little… weird didn't it?

"You will treat him with the utmost respect you have shown me, and maybe if you're lucky, he might be able to convince his father that you should be adopted."

'_Inuyasha doesn't have a father. His father died nearly over a thousand years ago.' _Suki frowned thoughtfully and then blinked.

"What the hell," she cursed. Where had that thought come from, and how would she have known Inuyasha's father?

"Watch your tongue, young lady," the headmistress snapped her head around to glare at her.

"Ms. Haiyu," the low voice came out of nowhere.

Ms Haiyu jumped as if someone had been stalking her all along and have finally decided to show his/her face.

"Mr. Inuyasha! What a surprise! What are you doing out here? Didn't I tell you to wait inside?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded his head, staring intently at Ms. Haiyu, "but it was warm inside and I was getting quite warm myself."

Suki blinked. Oh wow…he made Ms. Haiyu blushed! Ms. Haiyu, the ever so strict headmistress of Orphanage.

"I am sorry, I hope you feel better out here."

"Much better, thank you," Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully.

Ms. Haiyu giggled for no apparent reason but because she couldn't think of anything to say.

Suki covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the image of the blushing Ms. Haiyu before her.

"Is this my stepsister?" He averted his eyes from Ms. Haiyu to focus them on her.

Suki shook her head and then she frowned. "You!"

Inuyasha cocked his head sideways, but gave no other sign of emotion.

"You're that boy from school yesterday!"

Inuyasha smiled, not too warm, but not too cold either, at her, "Yes, what about me?"

"You're the boy from yesterday!" Suki repeated herself.

"So, what if I am?" He asked, lowering his voice and staring intently at her as she was before with Ms. Haiyu, only this time, Suki didn't feel like blushing or giggling. She felt like she was staring at a familiar face sometime in her life, but she just couldn't remember whose face it was.

Suki growled suddenly. "This is not going to work on me, Inuyasha!" She blurted out, shaking her head from the hell it was that almost made her walk towards him.

"So, you two do know each other!" Ms. Haiyu accused. "How long have you known him?"

'Almost a thousand years ago.' Inuyasha thought amused as he watch Kagome glared at Ms. Haiyu.

"Madam, I have never seen this man before in my whole entire life. Do not accuse me of something I haven't done."

Ms. Haiyu stiffened, "Suki, you—"

"Ms. Haiyu, I would like a minute or two with my stepsister," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Of course," Ms. Haiyu nodded immediately to Inuyasha's request and back away. "Behave yourself, girl."

"Yes, Madam," Suki answered innocently.

The Madam gave one more glance at Suki before walking away.

"So, my so call stepbrother," Suki crossed her arms and leaned back against the pole that she knew was there. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, just fine," Inuyasha answered evenly. "Let's go for a walk."

"No," Suki shook her head. "I like it right here."

Inuyasha walked slowly towards her until he was in front of her. He felt the increase of her heartbeat, the blood running through her veins, and he smiled inside. Kagome was afraid of him now, which was probably a good thing. Maybe she will start listening to him now if he showed her all the cruel stuffs he can do, especially to a weakling like her friends.

"Still as stubborn as ever." He smiled softly at her.

"What are you talking about? I have never met you in my whole entire life."

Inuyasha really wanted to put his lips on hers and surprise her at how well he really knew her, but that would probably scare her off, and he didn't want to scare her off. He wanted her to regain her memory before his enemies start seeking him again. Kagome was almost useless to him in this kind of condition, and he wouldn't mind protecting her, but he really wanted her to protect herself.

"You haven't changed at all." Inuyasha murmured gently, his voice caressing her as he brought his hand up to gently cup he chin, "Strong chin, and soft skin." He tilted her head back and let his eyes roam over her slender neck. She was a feast he would gladly have.

His eyes stopped as he eyed the place where Sesshomaru had first bitten her and took her blood. The mark was gone now, all he had to do was lean down and mark her as his, and she would belong to him forever.

Inuyasha leaned forward, his fangs growing.

"Inuyasha?" Suki's soft pleading got through all the fog in his head.

Inuyasha pushed her away, disgusted with himself. "We'll go into the park." He was surprised no one had noticed, but he realized that he hadn't taken her blood and unless he did, he looked like a teenager kissing his girlfriend out in public.

Suki took a deep breath and willed her heart to calm down.

She had called him Inuyasha, as if she had known him forever. Worse, she had pleaded to him on something she couldn't understand, but very much wanted, and for a very long time.

Suki took another deep breath to calm her nerves and followed Inuyasha.

_Who are you? Are you my real stepbrother or someone after my father's fortune? _

"I am Inuyasha, your stepbrother," he answered her so softly that she would have never have heard if she hadn't been listening.

Suki frowned. "I told you, I have no stepbrother."

"Well, you do now," he told her.

Suki opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything else, something came flying at her. Without even thinking, just acting on basic instinct, Suki jumped and landed on her knees a couple of feet away from where she had been standing.

She could have fainted, better yet, she could have demanded from Inuyasha what the hell was going on here and why she was flying through the air like she had been just now, but she didn't because she was interrupted by another figure coming out of the woods, another stranger…

"Very good, I see you haven't forgotten about your back." The deep, amused voice filled the air, and sent a shock through Suki's brain. She knew that voice!

Inuyasha turned to confront his brother, whom he had not seen since yesterday when they were in school.

Suki turned to look at Inuyasha, and then at the stranger, then at Inuyasha again, and then she gasped. "You two!"

They both turned their eyes on her, one dark and the other one silver-like.

"You two were from yesterday!" She pointed her finger at both of them. "You two were the new students!"

The stranger who had just arrived at the scene crossed his arms together and turned his head. "And your point is?"

"What are you two doing here?" She moved back a little. "You two must be in on this together huh? This is some kind of joke between you two, isn't it?"

"It seems our little spell didn't work on one person," the stranger eyed Inuyasha. "She's still as strong as ever, isn't she, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer him, and he gave Inuyasha quite an evil smile. "And she's going to be all mine."

Before Suki could react, the stranger came flying at her, and Suki could have sworn he flew through the air instead of running on the ground. She reacted immediately without thinking, bringing out her hand, as if holding something, and right before her eyes, the tip of a sword appeared on her palm. She quickly closed her palm, knowing she didn't just see that. Those things just wouldn't happen to her!

"Kagome! I told you so many times to watch your back!" Inuyasha's loud, fierce voice interrupted her and before she knew it, she was being carried in the air on his shoulder.

"Still as protective as ever, Inuyasha." The stranger laughed. "I wonder if you'll be able to protect her this time from me."

Inuyasha managed to avoid his every little thrust while holding Kagome steady on his shoulder. "Trust me," he told her quietly as he landed a kick on his shoulder and settled back on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Suki was settled on the ground again. "I don't know what is wrong with the two of you, but I won't be a part of it." She turned her back on them and started walking away from them.

Suki had only taken a couple of steps when she felt the tip of a very sharp blade on her neck.

"Don't move," the stranger was to her left. "Or else you die."

Suki managed not to show her fear as she looked at the stranger from the corner of her eye. "Um… excuse me, but I believe this is a real sword."

"So I've noticed." The stranger wasn't paying her any attention.

"So um…this could kill me," Suki managed a weak chuckled. "I'd appreciate it if you um…let me go."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Suki growled. "What have I done to the two of you?"

"Nothing," The stranger smiled at her. "You've done nothing, but you see, our problem is that we both decided we'd have you as our wife."

Suki blinked, and then she laughed. "Wife?"

The stranger smiled at her so coldly that Suki stopped laughing immediately.

"Yes, wife," he took a couple of steps until he was in front of her, but the sword was still on her neck. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um…no," Suki smiled, "but um…do I get to choose?"

The stranger put away his sword, and stepped aside. "Of course, you get to choose, but," his eyes gleamed dangerously at her, evilly at her. "Choose well."

Suki didn't move. She was glued to this spot. If she moved, she feared she would die, and she didn't wan to die yet, she was still too young. She still wanted to travel, still wanted to see the world beyond her home, and she was an orphan, she still had so much to live for.

"So," the stranger told her. "Pick."

Suki growled, frustrated, "Shut up and let me think!"

"Choose well," he warned her.

Suki crossed her arms. "And what happens if I don't choose well?"

He brought out his sword again, and Suki winced as he cut his wrist with it, "Then you die."

Suki should have been screaming her head off at the sight of blood; in fact, she should have been running away, but something told her she had seen all of this before, in fact, she had killed herself…more than once.

"Inuyasha," she turned her angry glare at him. "Aren't you going to help me? You started this!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and crossed them. "It seems the past is being repeated," he said.

"What are you saying?"

"If she picks you, she dies," the stranger growled at Inuyasha.

"That's what I told her in her last life," this time, Inuyasha's eyes gleamed and Suki shivered at the cold look in it, "and she did die." He finished.

Suki frowned. "Excuse me, but I don't believe in this reincarnate stuff, okay? So why don't you two take your stupid little tricks to the movies. I need to get home or else—"

"Very well," the stranger moved back. "We'll see who gets to her first."

Suki shook her head. "No! I'll pick."

Inuyasha turned to her. "Are you sure?"

Suki couldn't help smiling. "Of course. I don't need some guy to pick my destiny for me."

Inuyasha nodded his head and took a step back. "Very well, it's all yours."

The stranger also crossed his arms as he leaned against the tree.

Suki couldn't move. She wanted to move towards Inuyasha because even though he was a stranger to her, she felt like she knew him, and she felt like she could trust him, but she also knew that she would die if she picked Inuyasha. If she picked the stranger to her left, she didn't know if she was going to live or not.

Suki started walking backwards instead, towards nobody.

"Where are you going little girl?"

That triggered something inside her, and she froze. "You called me a little girl."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have called her that, Sesshomaru."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha.

"You called me a little girl!" Suki's growled.

"So? You are a little—" Sesshomaru didn't finish because Suki suddenly made a motion with her hands and Sesshomaru turned his head just as a knife struck the tree where his head had been.

Sesshomaru blinked.

Inuyasha smiled a little.

Suki looked down at her hand. "Where had that come from?"

"You nearly killed me!" Sesshomaru told her shockingly.

"I…I…" Suki looked around her for help. "I didn't do it…it couldn't be me! I can't even shoot an arrow straight!"

"Then who was it?" Sesshomaru took a step towards her slowly. "Tell me, who was it? You almost nearly killed your future husband."

"I…I…you're not my future husband," Suki took a step back. "He did it!" She pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stopped in his track and let out a laugh. "Him? Him?"

"Yes!" Suki nodded her head. "He did it!"

"Kagome, if it was him, he would have hit me," Sesshomaru smiled savagely at her. "But I like some fire in you, makes the chase more fun."

Suki reacted on fear: she ran.

Inuyasha got to her first before Sesshomaru did, which, she hoped, was a good thing. He threw her on his shoulder again, but Suki only rolled her eyes.

**Couldn't you do at least pick me up with style, Inuyasha?**

**No.**

Suki smiled, and then she frowned.

**What the hell— **

**It's nice to be speaking with you telepathically again, Kagome.**

**I'm not Kagome! **

No answer.

"That did not just happen!" Suki told herself. "I did not just hear you in my mind."

Suki didn't receive an answer. Instead, she saw darkness.

"Sure, take her out." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as Inuyasha threw Suki off his shoulders and disappeared.

"Where did she go?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," Inuyasha told him as he took out his sword, clasping it with both hands. "Now, why don't you and me settle this right here?"

"How many times have we declared that we're going to settle things, but something ends up happening instead, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru took out his weapon and clasped it in both his hands as well.

"Nothing is going to happen this time," Inuyasha promised as he attacked first.

"I'll hold you to that promised." Sesshomaru rushed forward as well.

"Where am I?" Suki muttered as she opened her eyes and look around her, and then she smiled, and then chuckled and then laughed.

"What are you still doing in bed, young lady?" the headmistress popped her head into the room. "Get your butt up and go help out the younger ones."

"Yes, ma'am." Suki covered her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"What is so funny young lady?"

"It was a dream," she told her. "Just a dream."

The headmistress shook her head at her and then disappeared.

Suki's little dream, and laugh, was shattered just as something slammed against her wall, and then blew up.

Suki was in darkness for the second time in one day.

-------------------------------------------------------

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Enjoyed? Please Review!


	4. KagomeSukiKagome?

4: Kagome-Suki-Kagome?

"Not again," Sesshomaru glared as Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his tracks to look at the loud explosion. "What are you stopping for?"

Inuyasha didn't even bother to answer Sesshomaru; he just disappeared.

**Kagome!**

Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl as he landed on top of a tree branch and search the fallen building in front of him. There was fire everywhere and the smoke was making it harder for him to see, but he could hear. The only problem with that was that he was hearing too many voices to recognize which one was Kagome.

**Kagome!**

**Shut up already,** the small, but weak voice came through. **And I thought all that was just a dream. **

Inuyasha felt like laughing, but he didn't. He continued to search the grounds, sweeping back and forth between the people to look for her.

**Where are you?**

**The farther building, the one that is almost in shambles, but not yet, **Suki answered him. **Hurry Inuyasha, I can't stay awake longer.**

**I am coming**, Inuyasha promised her. **I see it, go ahead fall asleep. I have you.**

Suki close her tired eyes and let the sleep consume her. Her whole body aches all over, and her arms were bruised pretty badly. She knew her head was bleeding, but she didn't feel any pain. She didn't care as long as no fire got to her. She was more afraid of fire than she was afraid of pain.

Suki groaned silently as the pain went through her head and through her toes. There was a big throbbing in her temples, and she could barely open her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I am here, girl." Inuyasha's gentle voice soothed her far more than anything could.

"Don't call me girl," Suki told him angrily. "I can't fight now, but wait until I get better."

"Suki?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's Kagome to you," she coughed. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he silently patted something cold near her temple. "I do not know."

"I would have been safer if you have left me by your side."

"Yeah, I know, I am sorry," Inuyasha told her softly.

"You actually apologized," Kagome smiled weakly. "Ouch, it hurts all over, what just happened, Inuyasha?"

"Seems like my enemies have finally come out of their hiding as well," Inuyasha told her.

"There are still vampires in this day and age?" Kagome sounded surprised.

"There is still me," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome laughed, but covered her stomach. "I think something's wrong with me."

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He knew already what was wrong with her. She was badly injured, and there was nothing the doctors of this day and age could do to help her now. In truth, no one should have survived that explosion, but Kagome had always done the impossible, he smiled. She had never gone down without a fight before, even in her last life, she had been fighting to hear the words from him before she left his world and left him in darkness again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Your internal organs are badly damaged, Kagome," Inuyasha told her quietly. "I'm afraid you'll not survive the night."

Kagome chuckled. "I was wondering when you're going to let go of that old language of yours and start speaking my language."

"I can speak your language," Inuyasha told her. "I just do not want to sometimes."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, besides, I think I like the way you're speaking now better."

"My old way, or my new way?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Both," Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha, why don't you just bite me to make all this pain go away?"

Inuyasha stopped breathing. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do know what I'm saying," Kagome muttered. "I've been waiting my whole lifetime, why don't you just bite me and get it over with?"

"You are not yourself, Suki."

"It's Kagome," Kagome muttered and opened her eyes to glare at him. "Kagome."

Inuyasha managed not to mutter a curse. "What is it between you and Suki?"

Kagome grinned. "Sorry, Suki's just as stubborn as me."

"So I've noticed, she refused to believe me."

"I would too," Kagome smiled. "If I were in her position."

Inuyasha looked at her. "You are in her position."

Kagome shook her head. "It's up to you now Inuyasha. Either let me die again, or save me."

He didn't say anything.

"One bite won't change me," Kagome told him. "Remember? I need three bites."

When Inuyasha finally turned to look at her expression, she had already fallen into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha looked at her, angry with her for bringing up the fact that he could easily save her from dying again. Sure, he had thought about that, but he couldn't bite her. He never did before when she was Kagome, and he wasn't going to do it now when she is Suki, still. 'She will not survive the night.'

When Kagome started coughing later that day, Inuyasha knew she was coming down with the fever. He did his best to make the fever go down, but his best didn't help her, and by the time evening came, he knew she was falling away.

The small twig attracted his attention and he quickly turned to see who the intruder was.

"Aunt." He said, nodding his head.

His Aunt stood there, watching them. "You are not to save the girl?"

Inuyasha turned away.

"Very well," the Aunt told him. "She will die."

"Is there no other way?" Inuyasha asked.

His Aunt looked at him. "No."

"I supposed her being reborn again is out of the question huh?"

His Aunt nodded. "You cannot possibly wait another thousand year, son. You will go mad."

Inuyasha stood up and let her go. "Then I will go mad."

"To find her so quickly, and then to lose her again," His Aunt said softly.

Inuyasha walked out before he could hear the rest of what his Aunt was going to say. He didn't want to hear. Maybe it was better this way, he wasn't going to bite her. The person speaking was Kagome, not Suki. The person who loved him was Kagome, not Suki, and the person he had was Suki, not Kagome.

God, this was so confusing.

He remained outside until his Aunt came out. "I have tended to her wounds outside, and she is doing well, but it is her wounds on the inside that are going to kill her."

His Aunt walked away. "She has only two hours left."

Inuyasha didn't bother to watch as his Aunt disappeared into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------

End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This was a weak chapter and I know it is but I am too lazy to fix sorry. I'll eventually come to terms with my laziness and reread this story to fix any errors.


End file.
